


Our future, Stydia

by Jillswriter



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Scallison, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillswriter/pseuds/Jillswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they will end up together, and if they end up together how are their lives going to look like in the future... ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **So Aiden is still alive in this story and he is still together with Lydia, also stiles is together with malia, also Theo is there ofcourse and kira and scott are also a couple... But btw thank you for reading this story, i hope you're not going to regret this. And oooo before i forget, i would appreciate it if you leave comments to say what you think of the story.**

  
P.o.v. Lydia

  
I woke up by the sound of birds on the tree next to my window. This night i really didn't sleep that well,that's because of the nightmares i'm having lately. They are really weird, it sometimes goes about someone, but i can't really see his or her face. The person is being taken by a dark shadow... It really creeps me out because this could be one of my dreams that really come true. My other dreams are going about me losing Allison. I got these dreams from the night that she died. Instat of thinking further about my dreams i get out of bed and look at my phone, it's 5.34 Am... Couldn't the birds have waited a little longer before waken me up ? Ough... I look in the mirror and see that my hair is like there was a nest of a bird in it... Why do they actually call it a beauty sleep when you wake up like a freaking monster ??? I went to my warderobe and opened it, i really really really don't now which dress i should take... After a half hour i finnaly found the perfect dress for today's weather. My dress is a white dress with baby pink and light grey flowers on it. When i go back to the mirror and i begin braiding a braid that Goes over my head and at the end i put the rest of my hair in a bun. When i'm finnaly ready i go downstairs. "Honey," i hear my mom say from the kitchen "I made breakfast". "I'll come mom, just a second." I answer while i'm putting on my soft pink pumps. "Hay mom" i say to her while i'm walking over her and giving her a Kiss on the cheek. I go and sit down at the Island in the middel of the kitchen. "So mom what did you make for breakfast?", "i made scrambled eggs and bacon" she said while handing me a plate with the things that she just said that she made. " ow thank you ". When i'm almost done eating i get a text message from Aiden with: " hey Lydia are you almost ready ? I'm like already waiting for hours now" oughhh sometimes i could really strangle his neck or something... But even when i was annoyed i said bye to my mom and stepped outside of my house. I walked to Aiden's car and got in. We actually didn't really say something except hi. When we arrived at school i waited for kira, scott, stiles and the rest of the gang like i usually did. When scott finnaly arrived his eyes were red and i saw that he had been crying. "Hey scott, what happend? Is everything fine? Were is kira ?" I was asking so many questions at the same time that he couldn't even answer them. When i finnaly stop asking questions he answered them all one by one. "What happend is that kira's parrents dicided that they had to move out of beacon hills for a few months, because kira and her parents think that there is something weird happening to Kira. I obviously saw it too that there was something wrong with her, but it wasn't really her... It was... It was like the inner fox in her that's gone crazy. But we can do something about that right? And so the answer on you're second question, no i'm really not fine. What am i supposed to do while she's gone? It's so difficult without her, it's just so weird and i really mis her... Sometimes i question myself if scott and Allison would still be together, if she was still alive. They probably would go thogether again after they finnaly came to realization that they needed eachother. Ofcourse i think Kira and Scott are a well fitting couple, but i can't stop thinking about that a fox and a wolf aren't really a right match. " So then you also now Where Kira is. ". " and were are the other..." Just when i'm about to finish my sentence there stops a blue jeep next to scotts motor and stiles gets out of the car. " hey stiles" i say, "where is  Malia ?" " ow yeah Malia is driving her OWN car now so..." He says " ow really, did you learn her drive ? " I ask. "No, she said to me that Theo was learning her, because i haden't had that much time lately."" Oooo that's really sweet from Theo" i say. " i see stiles face and immidiatly say to myself that this was really not a good answer. Finnaly the rest of the group arrives and i give them all a hug. After the hugs i went to my bio class, were stiles is next to me. He's in every class with me, why ? Well i don't really now, probably because were each good and at the same level at school. "Hey, stiles did you hear that Kira moved?" "No, really... Ow now i get it, that's why scott was half crying this morning." " yeah" i say," he's really suffering from it, he's lost a few people in his life already. It must be really hard to loose someone you love sooo much !!!" " yeah, it is" says stiles. I immidiatly feel so stupid for saying this. "I'm so so soooo sorry Stiles!! " it's okay Lyds" stiles says. After First period i want to go and talk to Kira about how stupid i was to say something like that to stiles. But then i realized that Kira was gone, now i really don't have a girl to talk to... After school i was the only one of the students that was still in the hall, i was a little late because i had a question for one of my teachers. At lease i thought i was the only one. "Whaaaa" i hear next to my ear, than i see Aiden. " holy crap, Aiden you really scared me  !!!" I say " oooo poor Lydia, poor, poor Lydia" he says sarcastically. "Come here Lydia"  
"Why?" I ask him, " uhm, Because i ask you too"  
"What if i don't want it ?"  
" then this happens" he hits me with his flat hand in my face. " why did you do that, Aiden have you been drinken again ?"  
"How dare you to ask me if i've been drinking again? Who do you think you are? Bitch." I was really in shock and scared when he said that.  
"Aiden please stop, please what's wrong?" I ask him while he comes closer. "Nothing is wrong" he says while he hits me again. He's kicking me and hitting me while i ask him to stop. He says that he's not going to stom because i need to get punnished for not waiting to have sex with him. " Why don't you wanne have sex with me ?" He screams. " because i don't just wanna do it. I'm not a whore. I only did it with Jackson because i felt good with him and i already knew him long. You i only know two months, so i'm not ready" i say. He hits me one time again and then leaves. I try to stand up, but that doesn't really goed very well, so i just stayed on the ground for a few minutes. After standing up i looked at myself in the mirror and tried to make me look a little better, ough i really looked like a monster.

  
P.o.v. Stiles:

  
After i left school i went to my beautiful baby blue jeep and started driving. When i'm almost home i just get a feeling that someone is in danger and in real pain, i can't really feel the pain, but i can sense it, that the person is in pain. I have a desperate need to go and help that person. And then feel an even  worse pain, the pain that i would discribe like an emotional pain. And then i suddenly want to hit the person that is hurting the other person so much. I drive further till i'm home and start my homework. After i finnished my homework i wrote all i experienced down on a piece of paper... And hope that i will find the reason that i'm having this sort of anger issues that i'm having when i sense that persons pain and i have these weird nightmares where i can also sense the feeling in the night of that person. I really would like to have the answers....


	2. Saving Liam and Hayden

P.o.v. Lydia

  
When i finnaly could stand up yesterday after what happend with Aiden, i went home and cried myself asleep. Again i had not a really good night sleep, i had my nightmares again. When my mom wakes me up, i'm very relieved to get out of this stupid dream. I start making me ready for school and then i look in the mirror and see my blue, purple eye. "Omg... I really need to cover this up" i whisper to myself. I begin covering it up with consealer, but it still is a little purple. When i go to the kitchen my mom hands me a bowl with cheerios. When i'm ready and i have my red dress on and my black shoes i go to my car. Today i knew Aiden wouldn't come and pick me up. That never happend after this sort of fight. It didn't happen that often, but it happend already six times. It's really awfull, but this is really the first time i can't completely cover it up. Ofcourse Stiles sees it trough and asks me: " what happend Lyds" and i say that i had been really clumsy again. And then he let's it go. When i'm at school i park my car between the motor of Aiden and stiles car, like most of the time. Next to stiles baby blue jeep i see scott's motor and that's why i know he is also already at school. When i see them i walk over to them. " hey guys, why so early today ? Is there something wrong ? " " yeah yesterday after i got home, i texted Liam to come over but i got no response. Then i send hayden a text but she also didn't answer, so i asked stiles to go to the police station and ask hayden's sister if she had gotten home the day before. " scott says. "  so i asked her and she said that hayden hadn't come home for already two days. I asked if she knew where she was and she said 'yeah ofcourse i know where she is, otherwise i wouldn't let her go.' And where is she is asked her and she said she was with Liam. So i told scott" says stiles. " yeah" Scott says " so i went to liam's house and he wasn't home." " Soooo" i ask " where is he then ?" " well Lyds" stiles says with a little smile on his lips " if we knew that... We wouldn't be standing up so early to talk about it with the group..." " now it makes sense why you guys are so early at school" me and stiles are chuckling when scott says " okay guys, focus please" we immidiatly become serious, but we know we don't have to look at each other because then we would laugh again. If Allison was here she would probably also laugh about my joke, i thought to myself. " okay i say then i think we should skip school and go search Liam and Hayden." Everyone agrees so we go to scott's house. So "okay"says stiles when we're in scott's kitchen. "What's the plan ?" "Well" scott says " i found this kymera boy, and i'm going to ask him were the dread doctors did expieriments on him." " he probably doesn't remeber a thing scott" i say. " then he just has to remember " he says slightly annoyed. " So" He asks the boy who's now sitting on the cough "can you tell me were these persons did Some expieriments on you? " " no" the boy answers " i told you before i really don't remember!!!" " com'on " scott says   
"I really can't" he says back   
"Com'on" scott says again, now a little more annoyed   
" Scott give him just Some time" i say   
"Yeah scott" stiles says after me. I'm happy he's supporting me, he can calm scott a little down. I feel him standing after me and it also calms me a little down.   
"No, we have no time. I don't want to loose somebody else." Stiles clinches with the words of scott. I think he still feels guilty about Allison. I can't blame him, i'm still feeling guilty too. Then out of nowhere scott puts his nails in the boys neck and i scream, not my banshee scream but i just scream he has to stop. I turn around and burry my had in stiles shirt. Stiles strokes my hair and trys to say it's ok. But i know he thinks the same, it's dangerous, not only for the boy but also for scott. After a minute or three he pulls his nails out and he says "i know where they are. "  
"Where are they ?" Stiles asks. " there at the water fabric or something, there are many tubes " "ok " stiles says " what's the plan then?" " well" scott answers " me, you, Lydia and this friend of Liam here are going to there." " no, no way. Lydia isn't going there. It's to dangerous." Stiles says with a slightly panicked voice. " stiles" i say " it's okay, i'll be fine "   
" no, do you remember the time before... You were almost killed" i see malia's annoyed face and answer fast "that's not going to happen again stiles. It's okay. Com'on guys we have to be fast" then we all step in the car and leave Malia and Theo alone. When we arrive at the water cleaning station me, Scott and Stiles step out of the car. Liam's friends needs to be the watch out. " wow, what the hec it's freaking freezing here"i say. "yeah, that's normal if you just wear a dress." Scott says   
"Here" stiles says. When i look at him i see he gives me his lacrose pull and i take it with a very thankfull expression on my face. "Thank you" i mumble to him " you're welcome" he say silently back. When we come to a place with a big hole in the wall we see Liam and Hayden. "Liam" scott screams. They shoot both up and look warily around them. "Scott" Liam. Says when he finnaly sees him. "I'll take you out of here with you're girl bud" scott says and he breaks the electric wall. Just when scott breaks it i hear our signal from liam's friend that someone is coming. "Shit" stiles says and just then the dred doctors show up. Scott and Liam start fighting them while me and stiles try to help Hayden up. Not long after we're up and start walking one of the dread doctors take me by my hair and stiles wants to come and help me, but i scream to him that he has to save Hayden, what he does with tears in his eyes after the second time i asked him. Then just out of nowhere there's a Miracle, there are tree arrows who fly and hit the dread doctors in the chest, it doesn't kill them but it stops them for a few minutes, me and scott look at eachother really suprised and then i take a better look at the arrow. In the cool metal tail i see somthing carved in it.  
Allison Argent

Hay everyone, i wanted to say sorry for the grammer mistakes that i made, and i hope you liked the story 


	3. Being confused

P.o.v. Lydia

  
I run to the car slightly confused and i'm breathing fast of what just happend. Stiles sees it and i run to him and he gives me a hug because i probably look so panicked. "is everything okay Lyds ?" " i...i...i don't now. I saw... I think... No it can't be, she's dead right ? I... I think Allison was here." I say, then scott   
Comes running to me " you saw the arrow too? I'm not crazy right ?" " i defnitly saw it too..." I say with a confused voice. I need to find her i think to myself. " do you need a drive home" stiles ask " no it's okay, i just would like a ride to school if that's posible because my car is still there"   
"Ok i'll bring you there" we step in the car and first stiles drops scott, Liam, liam's friend and Hayden off at scott's house. Then he drives to the school. First there's an akward silence and then he asks me about how Aiden is, because he hasn't seen us together in a while. " uhm Aiden is just buzzy with training and stuff" i lied, but i just don't know what to say. I don't want stiles to worry, actually maybe he doesn't worry about me anymore now that he has Malia. I really can't say to him that Aiden has been hitting me, i'll probably look weak then. "So and with you and Malia ? " i ask   
"Well she's been doing good with school, she finnaly is getting something about math so that's a good thing." Was it just me or is he ignoring my question? Pfff i just let it go. "You know you shouldn't have come when scott asked you to, you know that right. You can just say no scott it's just to dangerouse you know..." He says   
"Yeah, but i just feel like i need to do something. I don't want to be useless..."   
" but Lyds you're always usefull..." I don't know why but that made me feel alot better.   
"that's really sweet stiles" then we finnaly get to the school and i get out of the car. "Thanks alot stiles for the drive." " you sure that i don't have to follow you home? To make sure you get there safely?"   
"Really stiles it's ok, you've already done to much. And plus i think you really have to get Malia, cause she's still with scott and she's probably going to be pissed of, because her boyfriend is to late " i say with a fake smile. I don't know what but there feels something of about her the last few days.   
"Okay, bye Lyds" he gives me a hug and then gets in his blue jeep.

P.o.v. Stiles

  
When i saw that she stepped in her car and she started driving, i also turned my car on and drove back to scott. I knocked on the door and scott immidiatly opened. "Hey stiles what are you doing here?" "Ow i just wanted to come and pick Malia up to drive her home." I say   
"Uhmmm stiles she left 45 minutes ago with Theo. He was going to drive her home." " owwww" i say. For a few seconde i'm speechless, then i speak up and say " ow ok then, i should probably go. Btw how are Liam and Hayden? " " they are laying together on the cough, snuggeling in to eachother." Wow i think to myself, i don't even really have a relationship like that. "And scott are you a little better after the arrow incident and all?"   
"I'm fine stiles. It's probably just someone who stole her arrows." "yeah probably" i say back. Then i give him a brotherly hug and leave. I was away in my thoughts when i finnaly stopped walking. And when i look at my foots i see my moms grave before them. How did i get here i think. The only thing i remember is that i started drinking the wiskey i had with me and then i started telling my mom how bad i feel about allisons death. And about Lydia, almost every time i'm with my Moms grave i talk about lydia and then i would go and lay down next to her. But now it's to dark and i'm to drunk. Then i remember something. Lydia said to call her when i was at my Moms grave again. I take my phone and start calling Lydia.


	4. Mom's grave

P.o.v. Lydia

  
I run to the figure that's completely black, but i think i know him from somewhere. For Some reason i just don't get to the person, who's figure looking like a boy. out of nowhere my phone begins ringing. Then i shoot awake out of my nightmare. I take my phone and look who's calling.  
'Stiles', i say out loud to myself.  
"Hi stiles, why do you call so late? I was sleeping"   
"Ow sorry Lydia, it's just... It's"  
"What stiles!"  
"It's just that you said i should call you whenever i was at my mom's grave, Sooo....."  
"Omg stiles, i'm so sorry for snapping at you, i'll come and pick you up right now"  
"No Lyds, it's really ok. You don't have to do that, i can drive myself home."  
I could hear his sad and little bit drunk voice, i don't think he could drive himself home.   
"Stiles stay where you are i'll come and pick you up right now okay ?"  
"Okay, i'll wait Lyds."

P.o.v. Stiles

  
The world turns i think to myself. I go and sit next to my mom's grave and start talking. "Hey mom, i miss you so much !!! Life sucks you now. I have Malia, but she just doesn't understand me and then you have dad and scott. They are both here for me, i know that but that is just don't the same as a person like a girlfriend where you share everything with. You know. And sure i have Malia and i still love her... But she's just back out of the woods. Ok like a year or something, but she's not completly human again in her thoughts. And then you have Lydia..... Who i've been in love with since third grate but never noticed me till three years ago. And now she is my best friend, except scott ofcourse. But she just doesn't love me the way i love her.... Her strawberry blond hair, red beautiful lips her deep brown eyes who let her hair come out sooooo freaking perfectly, she just loves me like her best friend." I take another sip of the wiskey bottle i stole out of my dads closet. "And yeah she has a boyfriend Aiden, who's so much better then me..... I would just want you to be here and give me some advise. I just want a hug from you mom and for you to say that everything is going to be okay. I just... I just want you here." And then i begin crying.

P.o.v. Lydia   
I take a step on the cemetary and the voices who are most of the time not so loud begin to speak louder and louder. I walk to the grave i now know so well, because this isn't the first time i go and get stiles from his mother's grave. I see him crying on the grave and there's a bottle of bourbon next to him. My heart immidiatly breaks. Stiles isn't often like this. He's the funny, sarcastic and sweet stiles. " hey stiles." He looks up at me with his big brown eyes, who i think are really beautiful. Did i just really said that in my head ??? "Hey Lyds, you really didn't have to come and see me like this."   
"Stiles it's fine, come stand up i'll drive you home. Are you here with you're jeep or did you walk?"  
" i walked " he said   
"What the hec, stiles it's like 8 miles from home." He didn't answer, but he just gave me a look like 'yeah, that's what i'm telling you'. A few minutes after we're driving he just looks at me. "Stiles what's the matter?"  
He gets out his trance and is a little bit embarresed. "I was just thinking that you had really beautiful eyes you know..." I get a little red and i'm a little embarresed now. " uhmm thank you i think." Then he just looks outside and suddenly he's sleeping.   
When we're at his house i lay An arm around his shoulder and say " stiles you just have to walk a little, untill we're at your room okay?"  
" yeah okay" he answers me, still half sleeping. In his room he just half falls in bed. I want to leave but then i remember that he's probably not going to be sleeping that well with shoes... So i take his shoes of and then i try to take his shirt of, because his shirt is completly wet. I try to not wake him up. But with my phone it wasn't working that well. So i lay my phone down on the ground and took his shirt of. Under his t-shirt i see something i really didn't expect to see. Stiles had strong abs there. Had he been training because he has a six-pack. Stop Lydia i thought to myself.... You have a boyfriend.  
I look once again at his naked chest and then i stand up and go to my car.


	5. What's this feeling

P.o.v. Lydia

"Moooooom!!!!" I yell out of my room.  
"Whaaaaaaat isssss ittttttt" she yells back to sort of tell me not to yell. "Did you see my phone." I ask now on a normal tone. "No. If you lost your iPhone Lydia Martin i will really kill you."   
I go down stairs and start eating my cereals. " No you wouldn't" i say with a light smile on my face. "You love me to much" i say while Hugging her.  
"Yeah i probably wouldn't kill you." "Okay mom, i have to go to school, so bye. Love yaaa."  
At school i park my car between Aiden's motor and stiles jeep as usual. I get out of my car at the same time as stiles. "Hay stiles, how are you ?" "Hey Lyds, i found something that's from you i think." Then he gives me my phone and i hug him."omg Stilessss, thank you so so sooooo much ! I thought i lost him."   
"Lydia, what did your phone do at my house?" "I just... I... I don't know...."  
Ooo no i couldn't say to him that i brought him home. He doesn't know that i had done this every time for the last few months that he went to his mother's grave. And the worst part would be that he knew i took his shirt of. "Lyds, are you the one that always brings me home from my mom's grave?" "I... I, yes. I'm sorry stiles, i just don't want you to be in danger you know...." "I think i have to say sorry Lydia, you don't have to see me like that you know. I... I... When i'm there i'm probably always a real mess..." "No stiles, it's okay, really you're not a mess when you're at you mom's grave. You're just emotional." I smile lightly at him.   
The rest of the day my lessons were the same as the ones that stiles had, actually we have all the lessons the same, except sports. He has sports with the boys and i with the girls. But today we have no sports, so all our lessons are the same. And in all the classes we sat together. First we talked about his mom and then about liam and hayden.  "Stiles?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why wasn't malia with you yesterday? Not that i didn't want to get you, but why wasn't she sleeping with you?" "Well... Uhm.. She... Scott said that she left while i was dropping you of at school, so... Scott said she was irritated and that theo asked her if she needed a ride home. "Ow okay, i'm sorry stiles, i didn't want to make malia angry or something or put you in a bad place."  
"It's not your fault, Lyds."  
The rest of the day we just talked about other not so important stuff.   
We step out of the classroom after the last period and malia stands there. "Com'on stiles, you were going to teach me a little more math, remember?" She says  
"Yeah oke, bye Lyds. Talk to you tonight or tomorrow, we'll see. Bye"  
"Bye stiles"  
I went to my locker and once again i was the last persons here, cause i had made my homework here at school and i had taken one class more to learn more about the study i was going to follow in college next year. Then i suddenly see Aiden show up after me. "Hey Aiden" i said. "Hey lydia" he began to kiss me rough and i wanted him to stop, so i tried to push him of of me that didn't work. " Aiden just stop please, i don't want to, i'm not ready. I told you." "You don't love me do you lydia, you don't trust me do you?" "I trust you Aiden, but i just... I'm not ready" i say. Then he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me again. I try to go away, but he's to strong.

P.o.v. Stiles

  
Suddenly i feel the urge to go to my car again, i feel someones physical and mental struggel.  Luckily Malia had to leave early today cause she would never ever let me go if she was still here. When i get in the car i have a feeling i should go to Lydia's locker in school so i immidiatly think something is wrong with lydia. I rush to the school and start running to her locker, there i see Aiden pushing her against the wall and her screaming for help and asking him to stop. "Aiden, Stop. She asks you to stop!!! So just stop." I yell at him. "Stiles, stop. It's dangerous, just go" lydia says while i see her tears stain face . "And leaving you here? I don't think so." I have such a strong urge now to help her and try to keep her save that i yell again to Aiden that he has to stop. Aiden turns around and comes at me to hit me. But i hit him first. I let that big feeling finnaly free. It gets me really angry and from what i see it makes me pretty strong as well so i hit him once again and then i pick up Lydia bridelstyle and put her in my car. She's completly beaten up. She has blue spots all over her. I take her to my place and lay her down on my bed. I text her mom to say she's with me and that she fell asleep. Her mom textes back, 'okay as long as there happens nothing i'm alright with it.' And then i wake her up and give her my lacross jumper and a short. " you can change in this if you want to, they will probably be to big but it's better then that dress there that you're wearing." " yeah probably" she says and she goes in my bathroom to change. It's not like she has never been here before, cause she has been here plenty of times, but she never slept over. I go downstairs and tell my dad that Lydia is staying over here. And he immidiatly agrees, i think he does that because he likes Lydia. I go back upstairs and see Lydia already asleep in my much to big pull and short in my bed. So i start to lay myself comfortable on the ground when i hear a soft and sweet voice say, "Stiles would you please want to lay down next to me? Cause i'm just a bit scared. I'm sorry." I smile a little to myself and stand up "ofcourse i would want to do that, Lyds." So i go and lay next to her. After a while i feel her snuggle in to me, her head in the crook of my neck. First i'm suprised, but then it begins to feel like it's just normal and always has been like this. How did i feel she was in trouble ? Is she the one i share my dreams with? Is she the one who i can feel on times when she needs help ? I will go to deaton tomorrow with her and ask him....


	6. A little break

P.o.v. Stiles  
I wake up with my arms wrapped around lydia and she snuggels a little more into my chest. I try to stand up without waking her up, but that doesn't work so well. " hey Lyds"   
"Hay" she says back with a sleepy voice.  
"I... Uhm... Wanted to tell you something"  
"Ooh yeah, what's wrong ?"  
"It's just the last few months i have a sort of feeling..."  
"Ow... What feeling?"   
"It's just uhm... I get weird dreams with a shadow of a girl in and i sometimes can feel it if someone is in pain... And uhm yeah.... Yesterday you were in pain and i just drove to you, without actually really knowing where you were. And when i saw Aiden hurting you i got immidiatly angry and i was really strong. I... I don't know what exactly happend... So i would want to go to deaton to ask for some help...." I look at her for a moment... Nobody says something for a few minutes and then she finnaly says something. "Yeah it's really weird. I also have dreams but with a boys figure in it... And always when i'm with you, the voices in my head stop talking to me... Also when i've been away from you for a long time... I... I... You know that doesn't matter right now."   
I let it go and ask if she's alright with going to Deaton. When she agrees we eat something in the kitchen. My dad left a note with on it that he already went to his work and let us sleep, because we looked tired. So after our bagel we went to deaton.   
The ride to there was a silent one. Not an akward one, but just silent.  
"Deaton" we both asked   
"Hey, can i do something for you two ?"   
"Uhm actually we have some questions" lydia said.   
"Ooo okay, why don't we go to my office at the back?" We both knew that was the supernatural part of his vetrinary. "So what are your questions?"  
"Well..." An we started telling what happend yesterday and about our dreams and stuff.   
"Ow okay, the only thing i know about this is that this is a Banshee thing. So i'm going to call a friend of mine and i think she knew your grandmother too Lydia, so i'm going to call her and give her to you okay ?" "Yeah okay" we both answered. When we heard a womens voice on the other side of the line answer Deaton said that he would leave us alone for a few minutes, then he gave us the phone and walked out of the ofice. "Uhm... Hello" Lydia said. "Hay, if i understand it good you're Lydia Martin?"   
"Yeah that's me" she says with a sassy voice." "I knew your grandmother. A really sweet women, so what's your problem?" And then we told her everything that we told deaton. "So, Lydia if i get it the right way... You don't know what you can do with your Banshee powers? And you have a kind of emotional tether with a Boy?" She says. "Uhm is it really an emotional tether, i don't really know what it is..."  
"Okay so Lydia are you okay with it if i come to you in two months? To teach you stuff and tell you stuff about Banshees ?"   
"Yeah that's okay, thank you"   
"Bye" and then the converstation was over. "So are we supposed to go to school now?" Lydia asks.   
"Yeah we can go now, but it's now midday sooo.... We can go and eat a milkshake and after that go to school" i say. " well that sounds good to me" so we head up to a restaurant where she chooses a strawberry milkshake and i take a coffee milkshake. We talk about not so important stuff and when our milkshake is up we go back to school in my jeep. At the end of the day it's a lacross training. When we're training i see Lydia and Malia talking on the benches next to the lacrossfield. It cheers me up. After lacross i go home and malia comes over, but after two hours she gets called by someone and leaves. I feel allone and i need someone to talk to so i call lydia. " hey Lyd's, how are you? I'm calling you cause i'm   
feeling a bit lonely and i needed someone to talk to..." "Stiles you now it's midnight right?"   
"Yeah i'm sorry, it's stupid... I'll let you go to sleep."  
"Wait, wait... Stiles. I... I'm feeling lonely too... I actually would like to talk to you too"   
And so we talked most of the night, and then when we finnaly both were tired and we went to sleep. This happend almost every day the next three weeks. And then we started watching movies together in the evening to pass the time. Just like we're going to do today. The doorbell rang, so i went downstairs and opend the door. "Hay" says the strawberryblonde girl in front of me, "are you gonna let me in or what?" She says with a sassy voice. "So wich movie are we going to watch tonight? It's your turn to choose the movie."   
" i would want to watch 'The Best Of Me' i like that movie so so soooo much!!!"   
So she takes the computer and puts the dvd in it and start watching the movie. Half way she fals asleep on my shoulder. After a while she starts snuggeling into me. When the film is over i first thought that waking her up was the best idea, but then i quickly turned my mind. She's so peacefull finnaly, normally she never can sleep. And me neither. But now that she's here so close to me i also become really tired, maybe now i finnaly feel all the tiredness from all the times i didn't sleep. She gives me something peacefull, something that makes me feel complete. When i'm with her i can finnaly sleep to because i know she's save. When she is not with me it's almost like i just can't sleep, it's so weird. Maybe it isn't just a feeling, maybe it is really like that. That i just can't sleep without, or yeah only sleep a little bit, because i'm scared that there will happen something to her. And then i start falling asleep.

When i wake up lydia is still asleep and lays peacefull against my chest. This begins to feel really normal, sleeping together, staying over and watching movies, waking up together. But in my right mind i still know that it's not okay, cause i have a girlfriend. But this feels just so right... For what feels like an hour i stay and watch lydia how she sleeps, she's so beatiful. Oooo stop thinking that stiles, you have a girlfriend. Then i start thinking, how many times did this actualy already happend ? Wow this already happend for like 21 times. But then i convince myself that it's okay, cause we're best friends and she lost Allison and she's just so vurnable. Yeah it's okay stiles i tell myself. After a while she wakes up. "Hey stiles, how late is it?"  
"It's like 7am. We probably need to get up for school"   
"Ow yeah, i'm going home than okay?" I ask   
"Yeah, okay. See you at school"  
"See ya"

P.o.v. Lydia  
When i'm home i dress myself up really fast, eat breakfast and go to school. After school i see Aiden standing next to my car, so i walk to my car and try to get in the car unseen. But he sees me and comes to me. Shit what do i have to do... "Hay lydia" he says with a voice like nothing happend."are we gonna spend some time together tonight?"  
"No thanks" i answer with a cool voice.  
"Lydia, what's wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with me is that i have enough of this, this... What we have, if we already have something, needs to stop!" I yell  
"You're a real bitch lydia, you know i smell stiles all over you, it's smells really bad you know!!!"   
"Just leave me alone Aiden"   
And i get in the car and drive of. Later i go to stiles, his dad opens the door and seems happy to see me." Heeeey Lydia, are you sleeping over tonight? Cause if so i make dinner for you too." "I'm thinking about it, i will give you an answer in a few minutes okay?"   
"Ofcourse Lydia, take your time" he smiles gently at me and says that stiles is upstairs, so i go to his room, but before i walk in i hear that malia is talking to him. "Stiles why do you smell like her? Your whole room smells like her, i hate this smell... It's disgusting"  
"i'm sorry, she just comes here sometimes, i'm sorry"   
When i want to go in the room i see them kissing, what upsets me a little. I don't really know why, cause i know he has a girlfriend... I immidiatly go downstairs. "Lydia, are you already going?" Mr stilinski asks me   
Not sure if i can answer cause i'm on the verge of tears i say "uim.. Yeah i think i'm going sorry thanks though"  
I try to give him a forced little smile and then go home

P.o.v. Stiles  
When Malia gets a call again she goes away and i go downstaires. "Stiles dinner is ready " my dad half yells  
"Hey dad why are there 3 bords?"  
"Cause i thought Lydia was gonna stay with us tonight"  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Cause she was here an hour ago, she said she needed to talk to you"  
"Hue... I didn't see her"  
"Stiles if you did something mean to her, i will be very angry. She's a very nice girl. I like her a lot, so don't hurt her. You get that buddy?"  
"Yeah... Yeah..."  
Then i get it, she probably heard me talk to malia...   
After i ate i called lydia "hey lydia"  
"Hay"  
"Uhm, my dad said you came by"  
"Ow yeah, never mind that doesn't matter"  
"Lydia, i hear your voice, you know i can hear it when something is wrong and not to forget that i have a feeling too now."  
"Stiles, i think it's just best if we stay away from each other for a while, cause you have a girlfriend stiles"  
"But lydia..."  
"No, it's best...really"  
"Lyds..."  
"Stiles, i really thinks that best"  
"Okay, good night Lyds"  
The next few weeks i felt really lonely and down. I couldn't sleep good anymore, i had my nightmares again and a few breakdowns by my mom's grave again. I became a little weaker but not super weak, just a little.


	7. Yhe explenation

P.o.v. Lydia  
It's been a few weeks sinds i said to Stiles that we both probably needed some space for the best. These past weeks were horrible, i couldn't sleep, i had my nightmares again and i had nobody to speak to or pass some time with, cause it had been really akward for her and stiles the past few weeks. When the bell ringed at school i always ran so fast as possible to a place where there were only a few people so that Stiles couldn't find me. But because i did that i also didn't see scott or anybody else. 'I hate this i think to myself...'  
Luckily the women from the phone call was coming tomorrow to the lake house from her grandmother. Then she could focus a bit on that instaid of on Stiles.

The next day she drove to the lake house, where she waited nervously for about an hour before the doorbell rang. "Hello" I say while opening the door. " hay, i'm julian" a women with brown hair, light brown eyes and a smile with red lipestick on it says. She's a bit taler then me but not so much. "So" says Julian "first of al i want to tell you what a banshee can do and then i want to tell you something more about that tether okay?"  
"Yes that's okay with me"  
" so first of all like you probably already know a banshee can predict the dead of someone. You know you can scream right? That's for self defence, if you scream good and high enough you could blow them away. And because we're with a small number of banshees you're really wanted, then really powerfull banshees also can have an emotional tether to someone, but it's like already been 600 years since a banshee had this. So the only things that are really known about these sort bands are: that they are really special, it means that the one you're bounded with can feel you sometimes, your emotianal and sometimes physicall pain. And they also can find you, even when nobody else can... When someone tries to harm you that person will get a really really really big power. I don't know if you have these effects but you want to be always with that person, cause you feel a sort of pulling in you, it's like a rope... It pulls you to the person you share a tether with. It could also be that you have nightmares or can't sleep without the person. When you and that person love someone both very much, or care about them you, that person who's bounded to you can get very very strong and you could protect them. Now what's so special is that if this person gets so strong you don't get strong, but you can get a sort of shield that you can expand, have you ever seen twilight? It's something like Bella's shield. But yours only comes when you guys feel in danger, or know that there is danger coming. Then you get the shield and he gets very strong. You also can calm the boy or girl with who your bounded down when you only touch him or her or talk to him or her. So that are the only things i can teach you. It could be there are other effects we don't know anything about. And you have to discover that by yourself... But it must be a really special person if you're bounded with him or her, cause this doesn't happen normally... It's really special, but watch out this only makes people want you more.... Not only you but both of you.

  
**Sorry for the short chapter, i just thought it would be a good sentence to end the chapter with. Please leave a comment or something**


	8. Avoided

P.o.v. Lydia  
"What do you mean with that people want us more ?" I ask her  
"Well cause you're really special, people would probably want you and the person you're bounded with in their pack..." "Why would they want the person who is bounded to me also in their pack ?" I started to panick, why do people that live around me always get hurt? Ooooo i hate it, allison probably died because i was her friend, etc.  
"Becaussse" she says saying the sss really long... "You and that person are way stronger when you're together. You don't have that much nightmares, he, i can say it's a he right lydia ?..."   
"Yeah you can"   
"well so he can get really strong when you two are fighting and when you would get hurt he also gets really strong.... Uhmmm many many years ago when the bound or tether was from love the children they had, but watch out that's really just a mythe, they were really powerfull.... In the book where i found the mythe there doesn't stand any explenation of what the children could do special.... So i really don't know if it's true. The persons who share the tether also can feel each others feelings sometimes, they share dreams and visions. When someone tries to do something wrong to you and he holds your hand you both can give electric shocks... One more thing, the tether isn't always from love. It can also come from deep friendship. But if you still have a feeling you get pulled to that person and you get sick or weak when you aren't constantly with him then it's probably a tether from love. But not always. When it's not a tather of love you don't have the constant urge to be with that person. But you have to see the person for at least once in three weeks, otherwise you get a little weak. When it is a tather of love you get really weak when you don't see him. It's difficult to know..."  
I didn't notice Julian standing up, cause i was thinking so hard, i only noticed when she said 'goodbye and i'll see you next week to train' and then she haeded out of the door.  
The next morning i woke up and made myself ready for school. While eating my breakfast i texted stiles about what the tether exactly did and what Julian told me about it. He had a right to know cause he was bounded to me.   
I think i'm more jealous of malia now, 'it's probably because of the tether' i think 'it's probably because i haven't seen Stiles for 2 weeks and a half now. I shouldn't be jealous of malia.... If i'm even jealous, cause it's probably just because of the tether like i already said, pff i mean yeah malia sometimes is really crazy, thinks only about herself, isn't really friendly... But she sure as hell doesn't deserve her boyfriend being stolen by an other girl. Plus stiles has probably stopped loving me by now... I was so mean to him !!!! But every time he was so friendly i just thought that i didn't deserve him, i mean that's what my dad said to me when i was in 5th grade. I was talking alot about stiles those days, because he was my best friend... He understood me and was smart. My dad then said to me that i wasn't good enough for him, i wasn't perfect... Mostly i wasn't perfect enough for my dad because i have 'red' hair that's what my dad calls the my hair color, Stiles always said that that wasn't true, he always says that i have strawberry blonde hair. My dad says that i'm small and that im not tall like a model, they always told me that i wasn't beautiful because i was small and they thought i was fat... Because of that i started training really really hard and sometimes i wouldn't eat to get thinner... He never is there for me and my mom never protects when he yells at me or hits me.  When i had really weird nightmares nobody would be there to stroke my hair or to comfort me. Now i know that i had these dreams because i'm a banshee, but i didn't know that than. My parents knew it but they never told me. My dad probebly prohibited my mom to tell me. He only calls me a freak and my mom never says something. I don't blame her, i think she's just scared. But it still hurts seeing her watch and doing nothing. I also don't have blue eyes but brown ones, he really doesn't like me. He is always screaming at me how bad i am, how ugly and wrong. He says ther they both hate me, almost every day i'm feeling so bad and ugly that sometimes i try to take the mental pain away by giving myself fysical pain. Basicly i was cutting myself sometimes... I...i.. I don't know ...i just.. I know deep down in myself that it's wrong and again i'm probably being weak but the words they say to me and the being hard on myself sometimes gets just so painfull. It's just i never really had someone. I just had Stiles you know and now he has Malia so i'm alone again. I understand Stiles completely, i mean i've ignored him for years. But yeah i just don't deserve him. I've just ignored him because my dad said that i didn't deserve him, that he was to good for me. So i completly tried to change so that Stiles wouldn't like me anymore. But he saw right through it.

Later that day i saw malia talking to Stiles. "You completly smell like her again, i told you to leave her, and don't talk to her."   
"But i haven't even seen her in weeks now."  
"You're a liar you smell her at you. She is a real bitch and a whore" "I swear it Malia everything is ok. I don't see her anymore, i'm with you" Stiles said and then they kissed. I started running to the woods, further and further and started crying. When i finnaly was really deep in the woods i sunk down a tree. And started crying really hard, he's ignoring me now for weeks and i'm feeling so much more lonely then normally. I just miss him so much, he isn't there anymore.... I need him more then ever now and he isn't here. I lost allison, my parents hate me, i lost stiles, i don't really trust theo, the pack is falling apart and i hate myself... A few minutes later i suddenly hear a noise. I look around but don't see anything...it started getting darker and darker and i tried to get back to the parking of the school but i couldn't find it i hear someone or maybe even something walking behind me. I quickly turn around and then i see it the big yellow sort of snake eyes. I scream !!!!!

**Hey guys it's me, ummm i wanted to say thank you for reading and i really hope you like the book and if you could write a comment about what you think about the story i would really like that. Sorry again for the grammer mistakes.**


	9. Allison

P.o.v. Lydia  
I started running fast to my car. I got in the car and started it. When i was driving i looked in the mirror and saw the big yellow eyes on the school parking. When i came home i immidiatly went upstairs and started my homework. Afterwards i went to the little fitness room we had home and started a long workout. I was so sick afterwards... If you don't eat then you don't have calories in you to burn and thats really bad if you train then. I took a short cold douche and went to bed... I was hungry but i also was feeling sick, so i didn't want to eat. I started crying really hard again because of how bad my life was at the moment and about how much i hated myself. I started cutting myself to take my mental pain. The next week and a half this happend over and over again... I sometimes ate some fruit in the day but never in the evening. Normally jullian had to come today but she never showed up. I was  
worried but i knew that i was to weak for training today, cause i almost hadn't eaten this week. This evening was the same as all the last nights. That morning i woke up and made myself ready for school for the last week i had been wearing big hoodies to cover up how thin i got and also to cover up the scars. School was like always to easy for me. At the end of last year the teachers asked me if i would like it to go a year higher, but i said no, cause i really wanted to do senior year. At the end of school i went to the liberary and started reading random stuff. Just when it started to get really really dark i noticed that i was alone in the liberary, so i put the book back and went to my car again. Suddenly i saw the yellow snake eyes again... It was walking to me and i tried to open my car but it wouldn't work. Now i was standing eye in eye wit a big brown hairy thing with big yellow snake eyes, big claws and a very long tail. It started biting and scratching me, but suddenly i see someone fighting with it...   
Allison....?  
"Allison..." I try to say.  
But it's almost a whisper because of the shock i'm in and that i'm in much pain. Then my eyes close and it al turns into deep deep really deep darkness.


	10. Worried

P.o.v. Stiles  
I'm driving around the school searching lydia, cause i Went by her house and her parents said they didn't know. It also looks like they just didn't care. I went by lydia's house cause she didn't look good at school. She didn't look herself. And i just wanted to check on her real quick. When i drove around school i suddenly heard noise. So i drove to the noise and saw someone fighting a  big, ugly beast that had yellow snake eyes. And then i see the face of the person who is fighting... 'Allison'   
I see her stab the beast in it's leg and it begins running away. Then allison fell on the ground. When i go out of my car and start running i see a small person next to allison "Lydia!!!" I scream. I run to her and see that she's breathing really difficult. I start thinking of what i should do if someone is breathing difficult and then it hits me. 'Take of her hoodie. Then she has more room to breath. I take the hoodie of and see something that i should've seen so much more early. I'm in shock. 'How could this happen?' And then i get it. I left her on one of the most difficult periods of her life. Allison died, i left her and the pack is falling apart. I see her body that's now so so thin. I see her once so so full lips that are now much less full. I go over her whole body to look at what damage is done and then i see her wrists. I start crying. 'What have i done?' I see the healed wounds and the still open once. She's cutting herself? I start crying now. This is all my fault. I left her... Everyone left her... She was probably blaming herself for all that happend. And she felt alone and then her parents who didn't care where she was... They probably didn't care that she didn't eat. I already felt through the bound that something was very wrong. And i didn't even do something....   
I take my phone and call scott.  
"Stiles did you really have to call me at 2 am? I'm still sl...."  
"Scott come immidiatly to the school parking and call the ambulance please !!!"  
"Ok i'm on my way."  
I pull lydia's head on my lap and start stroking her once so thick hair that seems a lot less thick now. I should've known, the last weeks she always weared a big hoodie or something and she seemed very of. Then i see scott on his motorbike coming to us. He steps of his motor and comes over to us. Half way when he sees Allison he stops. "Is... Is that really Allison ?" "Yeah it is." "But... But how" he asks  
"Well when i came here to find lydia, cause i couldn't find her anywhere and i was really concerned, i heard noises and so i came here to look what was happening and i saw Allison fighting a big, ugly, yellow snake eyed beast. She stabbed it in it's paw and it ran of. Then she fell down. Then i saw lydia completely in scratches and bite marks on the ground. So i ran to her. She was breathing really difficult. But Allison is okay, she's just tired... I... I... Scott we left Lydia on some really difficult moments... And i... I left her... I... I'm such a bad friend. I hope she forgives me..."  
"Yeah stiles we need to say sorry... But you have to win her trust again, cause you chose malia above her... That should've hurt her really much. I mean she's your best friend you were there for her... And what Malia did wasn't ok. You should've speaken up to her. She said some really mean things about Lydia and Lydia probably heard that."  
"Yeah i know...."  
He then goes to to allison taking her on his lap. Not so long after he pulled her close to him the ambulance arrived. I had lydia close to me with her head on my lap and my hoodie around her. When the ambulance took her i first didn't want to give her so they promised me that if i let go i could go on the ambulance together with her. Also scott was in the ambulance together with Allison. The ambulance drove really really fast and when we arrived at the hospital they immidiatly took them... I've never been so worried in my live.

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes !!! So thank you guys for reading. I'm going to try and make the next chapter fast bye !!!**


	11. Everything becomes clear

P.o.v. Stiles  
I was waiting in the hospital for 4 and a half hours when mellisa finnaly came. "Hello stiles, i looked at lydia and she's really lucky that she survived ! She first of all almost killed herself and now that that beast almost killed her she's really really lucky, Stiles you have to take care that she never does this again. It's really dangerous !"  
"I will look after her mellisa i'll take care of her" "ok Stiles, then she can go this midday okay ? Ow and in an hour and a half you can go visit her"  
"Thank you Mellisa!"  
I'm going to Malia, i'm going to tell her what happend with Lydia and Allison."   
So i drove to malia and told her everything.   
"Why did you went to the hospital with her? I was all alone here you know Stiles !!!" She says. "Wow Malia calm down, you don't even care about me that much, you're always going out with theo... You think i don't know that? Plus Lydia is my best friend, i'm not going to leave her again !"  
"I'm telling you, if you talk to her it's over between us! She's a mentally sick bitch. She's really crazy and not good enough for any boy. When you talk to her it's over !" "Wow this decision isn't difficult at all, it's over then i think." "You can't stiles! Don't walk away!" I start walking away, away from Malia, "Sorry Malia, you're still my friend ! But i can't leave lydia." Then i start running to my jeep. I can almost see Lydia again. When i'm at the hospital there are still 5 min over before i can see her. I start running to her room, i'm precisely on time... And i walk in her room. "Hey lydia" i say when i see her, just before i ran to her room i bought her a teddy bear. I gave teddy too her with a big grin on my face. "Hey lyds..."   
"I'm sorry" we said in usion. "No Lyds, i should've been there for you !!! I'm so sooo sorry !" She begins to cry. I run to her and sit next to her. "Shhh... Shhhhh, it's okay Lyds... I'm so so sorry. I'm going to bring you home this afternoon. Ok and i will come and check on you some days ok."  
She starts panicking... I don't get it, i thought she would be happy to go home. "No... Nooo, please please... Can't i stay a little bit longer in the hospital ? I... I... Please don't send me home!" "Why not Lyds? Tell me please." "I can't..." "Why Lydia, why can't you tell me ? I know i haven't been a good friend, but i'm going to be there for you... Really." "I just can't tell........ I just... I've never told it to anyone." "Look Lyds, i'm here for you, You can tell me..." "Uhmm, ok... I think that i can trust you........"

P.o.v. Lydia  
"Uhmm, my parents don't really like me, they hate me actually... Because i have 'red hair" i saw him resisting the urge to tell me that i hadn't red hair but strawberry blonde. "And they say that i'm ugly, and that i'm not good enough... Because i don't look like a model..." I almost started crying now. "And they say that i'm fat, so i sometimes didn't eat for days, and i trained really much, but it was all okay, cause i had you as my best friend when we were younger, but when i talked a few times about you my dad said that i didn't deserve you because i'm a really bad person... Who nobody loves. That's what they always said, that's why i started ignoring you.... That's the reason why we stopped being friends for a few years. And ummm... They said a few really mean things to me... Because of that i started cutting myself... I was 15... I... I didn't... I didn't do it that often, you know. When everybody left me i started doing it more often. I started starving myself more... I cut myself because i... It.... The pain, it's just the mental pain, it, it is sometimes just to much, then i take it away with the fysical pain... I knew it wasn't good, but it just hurt so much. And my parents didn't even care, they just kept on saying that i was bad, wrong, a mistake, a freak, that nobody would ever love me, take care of me, that i would be alone for my whole live..... It's just... I don't know i... That's the reason why i don't want to go back to my parents.... I'm really scared of them... My dad uhmm hits me sometimes..." "What do you mean with sometimes Lyds?" "Like 5 times a week, or yeah sometimes 4 when he has a good week" "I'm sorry, i'm just being pathetic... " I said. "no you're not, you don't always need to think that you did something wrong !" He was now also crying. "Can you please lie next to me?" I ask. he comes and lies next to me and he pulls me in a long hug. After the hug he just stays there with me for a few hours. This is the first time i'm feeling really save in a year and a half. I wanted this to never end, but i shouldn't be lieing here with him and thinking like this. He has Malia.


	12. Finnaly seeing her back

P.o.v. Stiles  
Lydia is sleeping at my house tonight. I won't let her go to her parents again. I'm going to need to tell this to my father. Maybe she can move in with us. I love her so sooo much.... I know it's just over with Malia, but I never stopped loving Lydia. I just don't want her to be hurt again. I just really hope she doesn't get hurt again... And now i have to give her time and don't say to her that i love her. It would only break her... And she doesn't even loves me... But i don't care i just want to tell her that i love her. That's important to me... That she knows.... She looks so peacefull here. She's sleeping in my arms, sometimes snuggeling closer to me.... She so cold. Sometimes i pull her closer, cause she's just so cold and small and thin and it just looks like she could break every second. I start stroking her hair really softly, she snuggles a little closer to me and lays her head in the crook of my neck.

P.o.v. Lydia  
I woke up in Stiles arms, first i snugel closer to him but then i remember that he has a girlfriend. And plus i'm not good enough for him. Then he wakes up... "Morning" i say, "hay" he answers. We first just look at each other for a while, but then i remember me allison."omg Stiles" he panicks and immidiatly asks if everything is ok with me. "Yes, yes..... But uhmmm did you see a person with me when uhm you... You found me ?"

P.o.v. Stiles  
" i forgot to tell you, cause i was listening to your story, but yeah i saw someone. Actually that person isn't just someone it was Allison !" I was so happy that i could tell her that, she just needs some good news and she could use her friend right now. "Can we go and see her" Lydia asks. "Yeah Lyds... But you first really need to eat ok ?" She looks at me with a face that asks please noooo... "Sorry Lyds, you really really need to eat." "Okay, good... I will eat" "thanks Lydia" "why do you say Thank you Stiles?" "Well i don't want you to die, didn't i ever say to you 'that if you die i will litteraly go out of my freaking mind ?'" So we went downstairs and we went to the kitchen. I made her a bagel with nutella and for me two and a half bagel, i hoped she would've eaten more, but i know i also really shouldn't force her. We were on the same time ready with eating the bagels. She just ate so slow, i think it's probably because it's difficult for her. "Can we go now?" She asks. "Yeah ok" and so we ride to allisons house. 'Immidiatly after we called mr. Argent and told him everything, he came home.... He was soooo happy to see his daughter. At least that's what scott told me.' When we arrived Lydia wanted to go immidiatly to Allison, but i stoped her for a few seconds. "Lydia... Please be calm, you're not supposed to run. You don't have your full strenght back..." So we stepped out of the car together and she walked really calm inside with me. We ringed the bell, and they said we could come in. we were waiting at Allisons door, when i looked next to me and saw Lydia rilling... I suppose it was stress. So i took her hand in mine and began stroking it. She suddenly became really calm... Probably the tether. When the door opened it was Allisons dad, Lydia gave him a hug and i gave him just a hand. We walked inside and when we turned around the corner we saw her... We saw our amazing friend standing at the window. When Alli and Lyds saw eachother they ran to eachother in only a few seconds.

P.o.v. Lydia  
I ran to Allison and took her in my arms. "Ooo Alli, I missed you so so much !" I began crying because i had missed my friend so much ! Allison began crying too. I don't know for how long we sat there but when we stood up i was really hungry. "Hey can we go and eat something and then you can tell me what the hell happend" i said with a smile on my face.

**Thank you for reading.**


	13. I'll never ever forget

P.o.v. Lydia  
"For me a strawberry milkshake, for the two boys chocolate milkshakes and for her a vanilla milkshake, thank you" i said to the waitress. This was our restaurant we came to if we just wanted to talk. "So Allison what happened?" I asked her. "Well after i got 'killed' everyone left. The beast came, that monster with the yellow snake like eyes. It brought me sort of back to life, but i needed to protect it, otherwise it would kill one of my friends. So i listened, i brought food to the beast, but i left, i....i thought it was lying when he said he would kill one of my friends but it started going after lyds and... And so i killed right on time. I was almost to late, i'm so so sorry Lyds." "It's okay Alli, it's not your fault. I'm sorry Alli, you died because of me." I said "no it's my fault. Don't say that Lyds, you did nothing wrong." Stiles said. "Guys, nobody killed me, it was the oni. You guys have to stop blaming yourself." Allison said.  
When our milkshakes came Allison asked what she missed while she was gone. "Well" Lydia said, "isaac left, we haven't heard from him after you said you would always love scott while you died" there fell an akward silence and scott and Allison both turned their heads away from eachother, i guess that wasn't the right time to mention that. So i started talking again. "And Kira left too, we don't know if she's coming back, but yeah she broke up with scott. She didn't want him to wait on her while it could be that she never returns. Me and Aiden broke up, because he was beating me and he only wanted sex. Liam and Hayden are still recovering from the dread doctors." " who is Hayden?" Allison asks. "Hayden is Liams new girlfriend" Stiles says. "He's becoming a big werewolf now" Scott ads. And we all begin laughing. I missed this so much. I haven't been so happy like this in almost a year and a half. "How did your dad react when he saw you yesterday?" I asked Allison. "He started crying, he thanked scott multiple times for saving me after i passed out." "Ooohn that's so cute" i said. "So are you starting school again Alli?" "Yeah, i'm starting again, it's going to be akward, because everyone thought i died. But yeah i'm starting next week, i don't want to miss anything anymore. Then i can start colleg next year with you guys." "Alli you're smart enough to pass ! You barely missed something."   
After we also ate something we all said our goodbyes and went home. Well i went to Stiles house. "I think it's best if we tell your story to my dad Lydia, you can trust him. I'm not going to force you, but i think it's best to tell him" Stiles said while driving. "Yeah you're right i have to tell him."   
When i got out of the baby blue jeep, i started stressing and panicking a litlle. "Shhh.... Shhhh Lydia, it's okay, you're going to be relieved when you told him." We got into the house and called his dad. "Yeah son what's the problem? Ow Lydia are you staying here tonight ? I will get your t-shirt immidiatly, i washed it for when you would come over again..." Mr stillinski said. "Wait dad, we need to tell you something." Stiles says. "What have you done Stiles?" "No actualy Lydia needs to tell you something."  
So i start telling my whole story, that my dad hurt me, that my dad said afwull things and that my mom never did something to protect me. That i hurt myself, i told him i wasn't proud about that, but that i just wanted the emotional pain to be gone. I told him that i felt alone. And i also told him avout the beast and Allison.   
What he did next suprised me. He stood up walked over to me and hugged me. He started crying. "I'm so so sorry Lydia. You can stay with us, till you go to college or even longer if needed. I will go and tell it at the police station. Your dad is probably going to yail and your mom probably has to eichen house. The human part." He says. "Thank you mister stilinski" i say. "Call me John". "Ok thank you john". "Untill we find a solution you can sleep with Stiles, but Stiles will sleep on the ground with pillows and stuff" "okay thank you john". And then we went upstaires. "Your dad is so sweet!" "I know, i love him so much. Do you want to take a shower?" "Yeah thank you" " here is a t-shirt from me, i'm sorry it is a little to big." He says while he scratches the back of his neck. "It's okay, thank you." I say "Luckily i have a short of myself in my sleeping bag" i say while walking to the bathroom.

P.o.v. Scott  
It was silent while i drove Allison home. When i've parked the car in front of her door, i finnaly dare to say something. "Hey Allison, i.... I really missed you." I say. "I've missed you too Scott, so much!" She says. It's silent for a while. "Scott?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you... Uhmm.... Do you please... Please want to, uhm stay with me tonight? I... I just... Look i just don't want to feel alone tonight, and i get it if you don't like me anymore. But do you just want to stay with me for just one more ni...." And then i crush my lips on hers. I heard enough. "Forever" i whisper against her lips. We get out of the car and go inside. I see her dad, 'ooh shit, this isn't going really well.' I think "hey mister argent" "hey scott, are you staying over tonight?" He asks with a smile. Allison and i look at eachother confused. "Uhm if that's alright with you mister Argent" I say. "Yeah, but keep it safe. She doesn't need to miss an other part of her school year because of teener pregnancy." I looked at him with big eyes "no Mister argent ofcourse not" and Allison and her dad begin laughing. Then she pulls me upstairs to her room. Where we start kissing. It's one of the most beautiful nights of my life.

P.o.v. Stiles  
I heard the sound of water falling from the bathroom.  
After half an hour i hear the shower stop. Not long after that Lydia steps out of the bathroom in a big t-shirt that almost completely covers up the shorts that she's wearing under it. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She just looks so beautiful, but still really vulnerable. I think i was staring a little to long cause she begins smilling a little. "Stiles isn't it better if i sleep on the couch?" "Why?" "Because i don't want you to be lieing on the ground." She says. I'm a little confused. "We can share the bed? Like we did before"   
"Stiles you have a girlfriend!" "I broke up with her, because i chose you! Because i love you !" He said. "Stiles! you left me for." She starts crying. And i'm beginning to feel bad.

P.o.v. Lydia  
"I felt crushed" i say. "Well that's how i felt for years ! You ignored me for years!" He yelled back. Luckily his dad went to work after we went upstairs, because he has a night shift. "I told you the reason Stiles !" "You ignored me for weeks! I felt weaker and weaker, just because you left me" i start crying harder and harder. "How could you do something like that to yourself ! I know that it's my fault and i'm sorry for that ok ! And i felt crushed too ! And also weak! Because you ignored me too you know !" He said while he began crying too. "It's not your fault ! Ok i... I just wish you would've come to me ! Because yeah i love you ok ! I love you so much ! And i missed you ! I just Love y..." And then i felt his lips crush on mine. He kissed me untill we both needed to catch our breaths. "I love you too" he says. And that is the trigger, we start kissing again, but more passionately now. "I love you so much he whispers over and over again while he softly kisses me in my neck and then he goes back up to my mouth. "I love you so so much ! Never ever think that i don't love you anymore ok ? And never hurt yourself again ok ? " he asks while looking me in the eyes. "I Promise Stiles. I love you !" And we start kissing again. And he just holds my head softly like i could break anytime. He caresses me tenderly, my arms, my hips, everywhere where his hands touch my skin i get goosebumbs. I have never been treated by a guy like this before. And i never ever want to be treated different again. My hands get entangled in his hair. "Are you sure you can do this right now Lydia ? We can wait, if you want." He says whispering. "I'm hundred procent sure, okay... I really want this." And we start kissing again and then comes a night that i will never ever forget.

**Thank you for reading, i hope you like the story. If miss something or want something different in the next chapters just comment love you all !!!**


	14. An amazing turn in life

P.o.v. Stiles  
When i wake up i feel the weight of someone lying on me and then i see Lydia. 'She looks so cute and peacefull when she sleeps' i think to myself. The feeling of her warmth next to me feels like it should have been there for like forever. It's just so relaxing, it makes me feel like i'm whole now. Also after last night i finnaly don't have that weird feeling where it's like i have to constantly go to something, that i lost something.... That i forgot to take something with me but that i just don't know what. Now i know. It's her, i was always missing and forgetting her. The puling and tingeling feeling in my body is also gone. Maybe it's satisfied now, because Lydia and i finnaly became one and that we both told that we love eachother. I stay there watching her for another half hour and then her eyes flutter open. "Morning beautiful" i say.   
"Morning"  
"How long are you already looking at me like that?" She askes with a still sleepy voice. "Like what?" I ask. "Like that with your big brown eyes, like you see something... Something magical?" "Because i think you look adorable when you sleep."  
"Ow..." Is the only thing she can say. She stares at me for a little and then my phone suddenly rings. "Hello Scott" I say. "Hey stiles, i wanted to ask you something... So because it's weekend i wanted to ask if you, Lydia, Allison, Liam, Hayden, Malia, Theo, Derek and Braeden would like to go to a restaurant. We haven't really talked to Derek for a while now. And it's only two months till we graduate... So maybe it's good if we talk about what are future plans are... And Allison also thinks it's a good idea, then she gets to see everybody again..." He says. "Well actually i think that's a pretty good idea... Me and Lyds will be there." "Hue? How do you already know if Lydia is coming? Stiles do you  need to tell me something?" "Euhm... Euuhmmm... H..how do... How do you already know that Allison thinks it's a good idea ? Scott do you need to tell me something?" I answer back. "Uhm ok bye Stiles see you tonight" and we end the call. 'Well that was pretty akward' i think in myself. "What did Scott say Stiles?" "He asked if we wanted to have dinner with the pack in a restaurant, so i said that was ok. The dinner is at 7 o'clock." "What are we going to do till than?" she asks with a faked innocent smile on her face. "Well we could just stay in bed and cuddel till 4 and then we go to your house and pick up most things that you need and bring it here, you can use the visitors room to put your stuff in. But you still can sleep with me?" I sort of ask a little nervous. "That sounds really good" she says and then gives a peck on my lips and laughs.

After we brought all Lydia's stuff to the reserve room i went to the bathroom to take a shower.

P.o.v. Lydia  
When i heard the shower stop i went to take my stuff to make myself ready out of my sort of 'baggage room' and went back to Stiles room. There i suddenly stand still because Stiles comes out of the bathroom, with only a pants on and with still wet hair that i can smell till here because of the strong sent of his aftershave. I must have been standing there staring at him for a while, because he woke me out of my trance. "See something you like Lydia ?" He asks with a grin on his face.  "Yeah actually i do." I say walking to him. He picks me up, lays me on the bed and starts tickling me. I started laughing so much, "Stiles stop... Stop, i... I can't..." After awhile he stopped because i still needed to make me ready for dinner tonight. So he just gave me a peck on my lips and said that i better went to take a shower, because otherwise we were going to be late. Knowing me i needed enough time to make myself ready. So i went and took a shower and while the warm water hit my body i thought about how amazing my life was right know. 'Life took an amazing turn' i thought happily to myself.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
